In the online environment advertising has taken on a substantial presence. One example of online advertising is that an advertisement is displayed as an identifiable portion or area on the screen, for example in form of a banner or a box. The advertising content can be displayed on a screen where there is also other content.
Advertisement efforts can be evaluated. For example, ads that are published online, for example, sometimes take the form of one or more hyperlinks that the viewer can click on to get more information or to purchase the offered goods or services. These advertising clicks can be aggregated to measure whether the ad generates sufficient interest among the public or to determine advertisement popularity.